Fandomly Homestuck AU
Fandomly Homestuck AU The Homestuck AU is an AU which explores what would happen if fandomly members played (a rather glitchy session of) SBURB. Feel free to check this to find out if you're a Prospit or Derse dreamer. *PLEASE NOTE* Unlike many other AUs, there is no one person writing a fanfic for this. We are creating our own fan adventure together. Using Pesterchum, we will write the Pesterlogs in real time, and various people will be drawing and writing other parts. Due to the participation-based nature of this, it would be wise to make sure you are willing to invest time into the AU if you sign up as a player. Besides requiring all the information listed below, we will also need your own participation and input in writing the story, and if you are not willing to or do not have time to do that, it would be best not to be a part of the main session. There are however other options if you wish to be a part of this AU but do not want to/have time to be in the main session. Just contact one of the first four in the list (preferably Little, since she's organising stuff with the participants at this point) and tell us what you want to/can do. Main Session viceCaptain - VC *'Strife Specibus '- Umbrellakind *'Moon '- Derse Dreamer *'Mythological Role/Aspect '- Witch of Mind *'Sprite' - Hamsharksprite *'Land '- Land of Atoll and Bone littleStream - LS *'Strife Specibus '- Pencilkind *'Moon '- Derse Dreamer *'Mythological Role/Aspect' - Knight of Space *'Sprite '- Pearbunnysprite *'Land '- Land of Paper and Frogs randomColorpen - RC *'Strife Specibus '- Vacuumcleanerkind *'Moon '- Prospit Dreamer *'Mythological Role/Aspect '- Slyph of Time *'Sprite' - Computersprite *'Land '- Land of Undead and Coins midoriShiki - MS *'Strife Specibus' - Bookkind *'Moon '- Prospit Dreamer *'Mythological Role/Aspect' - Witch of Hope *'Sprite' - Penrowsprite *'Land' - Land of Peace and Order tweaksKat - TK *'Strife Specibus' - *'Moon '- Derse Dreamer *'Mythological Role/Aspect' - *'Sprite' - *'Land' - loyalMik - LM *'Strife Specibus' - *'Moon '- *'Mythological Role/Aspect' - Bard of Life *'Sprite' - *'Land' - icePelt-IP *'Strife Specibus'-Knifekind *'Moon'-Prospit Dreamer *'Mythological Role/Aspect'- Heir of Light *'Sprite-'''Tigersprite *'Land-'Land of Illusion and Dice yaoiLulz-YL *'Strife Specibus''' - Batkind *'Moon '- Prospit Dreamer *'Mythological Role/Aspect' - Knight of Doom *'Sprite' - Squirrelsprite *'Land' - Land of Hemlock and Ash xayluPenguin-XP *'Strife Specibus' - Whipkind *'Moon '- Prospit Dreamer *'Mythological Role/Aspect' - Maid of Hope *'Sprite' - Penguinsprite *'Land' - Land of Tragedy and Comedy neonGalaxies (Oozora-chan) - NG *'Strife Specibus' - BatonKind *'Moon' - Derse Dreamer *'Mythological Role/Aspect '- Page of Space *'Sprite' - *'Land '- Land of Geysers and Frogs cyroCyro- CC *'Strife Specibus' - Bowkind *'Moon '- Prospit Dreamer *'Mythological Role/Aspect' - Thief of Breath *'Sprite' - Raccoonsprite *'Land' - Land of Dust and Gold Server/Client Chain (Very much subject to change) LS->VC->RC->TG->XP->MS->TK->CC->LM->NG->YL->IP->LS Session B (A small note on Session B- Session B is a session that runs mostly parallel to ours, and is much less glitchy. It will play a bigger part as the AU goes on, but if you don't have much time, or don't really want to take an as active part as would be required for the main session, but still want to be a part of the AU, you can ask to be a part of Session B. Session B is also where we'll put people we have not been able to contact, until (if) they contact us about it.) Mrslrox/mischeviousAuthority - MA *'Strife Specibus' - Crowbarkind *'Moon '- Derse Dreamer *'Mythological Role/Aspect' - Mage of Mind *'Sprite' - Pillowbearsprite *'Land' - Land of Labyrinths and Candles *'Server' - RI *'Client' - KA kahlanAisling - KA *'Strife Specibus' - Hammerkind *'Moon '- Prospit Dreamer *'Mythological Role/Aspect' - Sylph of Time *'Sprite' - Spidersprite *'Land' - Land of Feathers and Ink *'Server' - MA *'Client' - RI radiantInkstar - RI *'Strife Specibus' - *'Moon '- Prospit Dreamer *'Mythological Role/Aspect' - Knight of Blood *'Sprite' - Dollsprite *'Land' - Land of Flow and Pulse *'Server' - KA *'Client' - MA Category:Fandomly AU